Unexpected
by jokergirl94
Summary: Sometimes love comes when you least expect it and from the people you least expect. Dean/Lucifer. Mentions of Suicide.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: After reading a Dean/Lucifer fic I couldn't help but think there weren't a lot of them and I wanted to write one! So here is my pathetic attempt at writing one. **

**Summary: Sometimes love comes when you least expect it and from the people you least expect. Dean/Lucifer. Mentions of Suicide. **

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean come on! We don't have all day."

He was in the master bedroom admiring himself in the floor length mirror. Turning around he couldn't help but think he looked ridiculous in the Armani suit his boyfriend had bought him.

"You look wonderful now come on or we are going to be late. Crowley and Alistair are waiting for us. I have an important deal to close." The Lucifer answered striding into the room dressed in a smart looking grey suit of his own.

When each of the names was mentioned he couldn't help but flinch. After all those two men had done to him and his family he didn't want to be anywhere near them, "Can't I just stay here? Baby needs some work. "Dean tried.

Seeing Dean flinch Lucifer came up behind him and wrapped strong arms around his waist before whispering into his ear, "Just remember I own them. They are mine to do with as I please. Just as you are Dean. Now come on or we are going to be late."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to punch and scream and yell. Hell he just wanted to get out of this Hell. But what did he have to go back too? Sam was killed in the infamous last fight for freedom as were Cas and Bobby. He had absolutely nothing to go back too.

Lucifer had taken him under his wing (literally) and brought him to his own home and gave Dean the best of everything. The former hunter couldn't help but feel out of place after living a life of minimal extras. Here he was showered with gifts, expensive gifts and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't happy here but yet had no real reason to be unhappy. Lucifer would surprise him with nights of sex and he liked it, he even came back with equal passion. Dean was happy maybe happier than he had ever been in his former life but yet he couldn't help but hate how he was drug into this life. Maybe that was it he didn't come on his own so he had to hate it.

"I'm coming but I'm driving."

SPN SPN SPN

He looked over to the driver's seat where Dean was stonily directing the Impala over the cracking highway or what was left of it. Lucifer sighed as he leaned back against the worn leather and turned to look at the yellow landscape. Dean always looked so sad but he couldn't think of any reason why. He gave the young man everything he ever wanted. He gave him a wonderful home, expensive clothes, more cars then he could count. He even gave in and filled his physical needs, sexual and otherwise. The young man was now immortal he would live forever at his side and not a day older then 22. He had literally given the man everything he had to give and yet he still wasn't happy.

He couldn't help but think of the old Greek myth of Hades and _Persephone. _A woman forever damned to Hell to live with someone she never loved. Maybe he would have been better off leaving Dean to die in Stull Cemetery after his brother had beaten him to a bloody pulp. Maybe he would have liked that better.

"Where do we turn?"

Disrupted from his thoughts he quickly looked through the windshield and noticed they were close to Alistair's home, "Take the next left."

It was mere minutes later that the Impala in all of its glory came to a stop in front of the cold looking mansion built in what used to be downtown Topeka, "Come on we're already late. We wouldn't be if you would just drive the Ferrari I got you for your last birthday."

"The Impala is just fine. Besides they shouldn't mind if your late or not. You are there boss." Dean added as he fell in step with him up the grey marble steps leading up to the large oak doors.

"If you insist."

SPN SPN SPN

Lucifer walked into the giant formal dining room that was currently working as a conference room, "Sorry I'm late. I had some things I needed to take care of. Now what was so urgent you couldn't wait?" He demanded taking a seat opposite Crowley.

"We are running out of people to torture up here. We've already taken all the good ones." Crowley answered as he took a sip of his wine and turned to look at Alistair who looked on with a crazed glint in his eye and was about to say something when the door to the room was pushed open and in came Dean.

"Fancy pisser and everything! Even had the fancy shell shaped soaps." He exclaimed in his best efforts to embarrass his boyfriend and slumped himself into one of the fancy high backed chairs.

"Now who do we have here? Is that a Winchester I see? I thought we got all of those nasty creatures a long time ago." Crowley growled standing up from his chair and walking to pace around to Dean who was watching the demon's every move.

"Just newer packaging is all. New improvements but same old attitude," Dean answered before turning to look at Lucifer, "I'm a little parched could you get me a beer?"

With a wave of his hand an ice cold beer appeared before the man, "Now if you wouldn't mind kiddo the adults were in the middle of some important business." Alistair chimed in nearly jumping with excitement at being so close to his former protégé.

"Well then continue by all means. Don't mind me." He answered leaning back in the chair with his beer and taking a large gulp of his beverage.

"About your shortage. I warned you two for years about the damage you were inflicting with all of your actions. I can't do anything about it now. You will just have to wait a couple of centuries before you can continue." Lucifer answered with finality before pouring himself some more alcohol.

SPN SPN SPN

The men debated for hours before Lucifer finally stood up from the head of the table, "You will have to excuse me. I'll be back in a minute I have another call to make quickly."

The doors banging behind him left Dean, Crowley and Alistair awkwardly sitting around the table.

"You know what I haven't had in a long time?" Alistair crooned from his spot at the table as he cleaned his nails with a sharp and very dangerous looking curved knife.

"What's that?" Crowley questioned with a bored sigh as he poured himself some more wine.

"A soul to torture I'm beginning to forget what the screams sound like; especially when we start to separate the nails from the fingers or when I start prying apart the joints!" The demon started to squeal with excitement.

Catching on to where the conversation was going Crowley answered with a smile, "Now that I think about it I'm beginning to forget myself."

Looking up from his phone he saw both demons smiling at him, "You know last time someone looked at me like that I got laid." He answered in false confidence as he slowly started to get up and back towards the door. He hoped Lucifer would get back soon.

"Not so fast kid." Crowley answered and swung his hand around and a invisible force threw him against the wall and locked the doors with an audible click.

"You know what makes this even better. He can't die! His little boyfriend made it so!" Alistair chimed with happiness as he started forward with the knife flipping between his fingers.

"So kinky! I don't usually like it like this and I don't really care for hell spawn either." Dean taunted and was soon stopped by an unseen force pressing against his throat causing him to gag.

"Let's just get on with it. Lets' hear some screaming."

SPN SPN SPN

"Enough Meg! I can't help that you're bored. Find something else to do. Yes I understand that Castiel is gone. Too bad. I'm sorry but I'm in an important meeting. Call someone else." Lucifer answered hanging up. Taking a deep breath he looked back at his phone and was surprised to see he had been arguing with the woman for nearly an hour. Storming back into the house he stopped suddenly when he heard screaming coming from the make shift conference room.

Starting in a sprint he was at the doors in a matter of seconds and automatically tried to open them but was not surprised to find them locked. Shit, what was he thinking leaving Dean alone with the two demons that had the most beef with the Winchesters, "I'm asking once and only once. Open these doors and I won't kill you." He yelled through the door and over the screaming that seemed to be coming to a crescendo.

Suddenly everything went quiet, eerily quiet. Stepping back he flung the doors open and stormed into the room surprised to find Dean unconscious and strapped to the dining room table. His blood covering the two associates, "Explain yourselves."

"We were forgetting what screams sounded like and Dean was more than happy to demonstrate for us." Crowley answered as Alistair continued to cut in to the man's beautiful face.

"Stop it! Stop it now! I will not have this disobedience." Lucifer said coming into the room and when he saw no hint of stopping from either of the lower level men he quickly waved his hand and both were killed on the spot.

Before the bodies even fell he was by Dean's side and unstrapping him from the table. Dean was a mess his face was a swollen, bloody mess nearly as it had been when he was beaten all those years ago during the fight between him and Michael. Moving down to unstrap the legs he saw all the nails were ripped from the nail beds and his knees and shoulders seemed to be laying funny, probably dislocated.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't think this would happen. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pulled the small body in to his arms and started out of the room with Dean close to his chest and made his way towards the Impala parked in front of the building. Settling his boyfriend into the passenger seat he gently closed the door and rushed to the other side and started the car. As an angel he had never had the need to drive but his vessel had been able to so he carefully relayed on the knowledge being sent to him and carefully drove back to their house.

Arriving back at the house Lucifer hastily parked the Impala in front of their front steps and flashed himself to the other side of the car and carefully picked Dean up where he was slumped against the window and burning up, "Shit."

Dean was burning. That meant the healing process was already starting and he still had to fix the joints before they healed wrong.

SPN SPN SPN

It was hours after Lucifer had stripped the former hunter of his ruined suit down to his boxers and fixed the dislocated body parts before the screaming started. It meant the healing was coming to end. Nails were regrowing, lost teeth coming back and scars becoming nonexistent. That was always the most painful stage in healing.

"It's ok Dean. I'm here. It'll all be over soon."

"Where's Sammy? I need Sammy." Dean screamed out bolting up right in bed eyes wide with pain.

"Shh. Sam's gone Dean. But everything will be ok. Crowley and Alistair will never hurt you again." The Fallen Angel whispered into Dean's ear as he lowered the trembling man back to the silk sheets that adorned their bed as rubbed his back in hopes of relieving some of the pain.

The younger man went quiet again slumped against the sheets. He was like this after every major healing. Like when he first moved in with Lucifer and first found out what had happened to his family and shot himself in the head or when he got his hand caught in the motor of the Impala and lost it. It always came in stages. Unconsciousness, extreme pain and then he slept.

"Don't worry I'll be here waiting for you." Lucifer whispered as he pulled up a leather chair and grabbed one of the limp hands and settled in for the wait.

SPN SPN SPN

It was nearly a day after the debacle went down at the meeting that Dean started to wake up.

"You awake?" Lucifer asked raising his head from where it was perched on Dean's hand in his own.

"Luci?" The small voice whispered from the bed as he slowly rolled himself over in the bed and opened his eyes to reveal green slits, "Will you lay with me?"

It took him a moment to realize what was being asked of him. Dean never asked for physical contact he just always took it when it was offered to him. Hopefully his two former co-workers hadn't done mental damage to Dean, "I would love too." He answered as he walked around the bed and carefully climbed into the bed and covered them both up with the sheets and heavy quilt.

Dean instantly curled into him and rested his head on his bicep. Lucifer couldn't help but shockingly pull the other man closer into a hug.

"I'm sorry Luci. I'm so damn sorry." Dean whispered into his chest his eyes slipping closed.

He pushed the man away before pulling the stubble covered chin to look him in the face, "What are you talking about Dean? You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact I think I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you with two of the most dangerous people I know. I was stupid and I'm sorry."

Eyes were opened and ready to argue, "I'm sorry I have been an asshole. All you have ever done is look out for me and give me what I want and need. You even got Sammy and Bobby into Heaven. I should be nothing but grateful to you. You saved me from dying in that cemetery. What I felt towards you started out as resentment, hatred even, and then it turned to a mutual understanding between us. But somewhere along the line I started liking our nights a little bit more and hating you a little less. I don't know what it is, I don't know why it changed, but Lucifer damn it I love you."

He was taken aback by the sudden confession. He wasn't expecting it from the man nor did he even think it would be remotely possible for the man to ever love him. He had done inexcusable things to him. He had worn his little brother to the end of the world had even used him to beat Dean to a bloody pulp! But still the human found it in him to love him. He loved Dean to the ends of the earth and that is why he saved him from the painful end he was destined for but he never for once in his miserable existence expected anything from him, "I have always told you I loved you Dean. I don't say those words lightly but Dean Winchester I love you and would go to the end of the world for you."

The moment passed in silence before Dean interrupted, "Sorry about the suit. It actually wasn't half bad. Not compared to those monkey suits me and Sam used to wear."

"Dean that is why we can't have nice things." Lucifer answered with a laugh. The first he can remember releasing in centuries.

"Shut up. I'm tired." Dean slurred before laying his spiky blonde hair on Lucifer's chest and falling asleep.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up. Forever." The older man whispered as he bent down to press a kiss to the freckled head.

A/N: Reviews please!


End file.
